Daughters of the Moon: The Lost One
by Beth Nolan
Summary: There is another daughter in the world.....will she come to the daughters and help save them from eternal doom?
1. The Ring and Scroll Find a Home

**__**

A.D. 2002…

The spirit of Lambart angrily swirled inside the prison of Stanton's mind, untill it reformed a body. It had not lost all of it's powers when it was imprisoned, as Stanton had hoped; it still had the power to make things time travel, he knew if he tried to time travel himself out, he would loose the power forever, without seceding in doing anything. Slowly Lambart focused all his attention on the ring, and scroll lying on the ground behind Stanton; The Atrox feared only 3 things: The ring was one thing the Atrox feared, and the Scroll one other, the third, and final thing was the force of good, especially the Daughters of the Moon. As Lambart's energy increased the ring and scroll disappeared from the ground and reappeared in Lambart's hand. Then deliberately he opened a time portal, but not being very strong, he succeeded in only opening one to one day ahead in the future in a different part of the country. Lambart quickly threw the 2 objects into the portal as the portal shrank and disappeared Lambart slowly slid to the ground, his last power completely stripped from him....he was a helpless prisoner in the mind of the new Prince of Darkness. Only the good deed he had just accomplished for the Atrox, kept him from dyeing completely.

  
**Chapter One………..**

Marie slowly stood from typing on the computer as her friend Jean entered the room carrying Marie's mail.

"Hey, Jean! What are you doing with my mail?" Marie asked Jean, as Jean put the pile of mail on the corner of Marie's desk.

"Your mom told me to bring it up to you. You got a very interesting piece of mail...its an old scroll and a gold ring tied together!" Jean answered handing Marie the scroll. As the ring exchanged hands it let out a shower of purple sparks causing Jean to jump back in shock.

"Weird!" exclaimed Marie looking at the ring which was a large purple- blue stone in clawed prongs in front of something that looked like a candle, with an inscription that read : "Protegas et Deleas" which Marie immediately recognized as Latin meaning "Protect and Destroy", before untying it and slipping it on her ring finger on her right hand. Immediately it let out a stream of pure white light and slowly tightened until it fit her perfectly.

"Wow!" whispered Jean, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "What does the scroll say?" She continued in a louder voice.

They were almost taking this as though it were a normal occurrence because ever since 3rd. grade when they became friends, they both new Marie was different, she could read and change minds and get premonitions. She could also speak, read and understand all forms of: Latin, Greek, Gaelic, and Spanish, even at the tender age of 6. Now she was 15, well… almost 15, and her powers had become even stronger, and she had learned to control them. Jean was the only one Marie told about her powers, and Jean never told anyone.

Slowly Marie opened the faded yellowing scroll, and was immediately confronted with an older form of Latin which when translated a few seconds later told the story of Pandora's box, the Daughters of the moon, who they were, what they did, who the Atrox was, what it did, and how to destroy the Atrox; it also said the ring on her finger protected her from all evil, the Atrox, and it's followers. All of this information she read aloud to Jean and then suddenly stopped. After reading the next sentence about the ring to herself first, she sat down heavily on her bed without saying a word.

"What is it?" Jean asked gently.

"The ring only does what it just did to the most powerful daughter of the Moon." Marie responded slowly, and then continued, "which means...." Marie left off and pointed silently to a sentence on the back of the scroll.


	2. Decisions

****

Chapter Two

Jean walked over to the bed and bent over to read the line Marie pointed to. She looked up at Marie dazedly and spoke the line aloud: "Tu es dea, filia lunae." Jean whispered softly.and then continued in the same whispered tone "You are goddess, Daughter of the Moon."

"That's why I'm different, why I feel safe when the moon is out, and why I know so many languages!"

"Apparently, and why when the other night when that thing was trying to grab you-must have been one of those Followers-you said that prayer!" Jean replied, suddenly putting facts together.

"Yeah, the scroll says the prayer is only said in moments of extreme danger."

"What was it again? ~Mater Regina nunc~.... No...."Jean said looking at Marie for help.

"O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc."Marie answered softly, and then continued " It means: Oh Mother Moon, one who reigns the night, aid me now."

"Wow!" Jean said, "Goddess! Amazing. So what do you do now?"

"I don't know what to do!" Marie answered quietly, looking down at her perfectly painted nails.

"Well, I think you should find the other Daughters of the Moon. How many of them are there supposed to be?" Jean said looking down at the scroll she now held in her hands, "What does this say again..... There are five daughters of the Moon all together? I think so.... my Latin isn't perfect, you know." she continued before Marie had a chance to answer.

"Yes, there are supposed to be five of them. Four less powerful ones and one with the powers of two of them combined. I fit the description. My word! I'm a god!..."Marie stated with a groan, and then was cut off by Jean.

"Goddess, not god." Jean corrected her.

"Right, sorry. But still!" Marie answered.

"But, getting back to what I said before, are you going to try to find these other goddesses?" Jean asked handing Marie back the scroll.

"I have to. The only way to destroy the Atrox is to join all the goddesses together and fight him."Marie stated glancing nervously at the ring on her finger before continuing, "At least I can not be harmed while wearing the ring!"


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: 

"At least, you hope so." said Jean looking at Marie with concern in her bright hazel eyes.

"I know so. I can feel from the aura of the scroll that what it bears is the truth." Marie answered looking down at the scroll that she clutched tightly in her fingers.

"Where are the other daughters anyway?" asked Jean turning her back to Marie to face the desk and computer.

"I don't know….How am I supposed to join them if I do not know where they are?" Marie asked her voice rising in panic.

"How am I supposed to know?!? I do not have any connections with these people, while you, however, do. You are, in effect, their sister…Maybe you can sense them." Jean snapped idly fingering the mouse cord hanging down the side of the computer desk. As she fingered the cord the mouse jerked across the mouse-pad and the screen jumped into activity. Jean gasped as the 'Word' document Marie had been working on disappeared and the 'Internet Explorer' start-up screen took its place. Slowly Jean backed away from the whirring computer whose Internet program was showing the fact that it was searching for something. As the world turned in the upper right hand corner, the screen jumped again and a 3D picture, of a young man's head, appeared in the window. The 3D picture seemed so life-like, Marie thought the computer was acting as some type of a window. Jean moved slowly foreword with her hand raised, as if to touch the screen. But before her fingertips made contact the head spoke:

"What do you think you are doing?" it asked causing both girls to jump backward screaming.

"You're real!" exclaimed Marie, her shaking hand over her pounding heart.

"What did you think?" asked the head.

"That you were some neat special effect…or sumthin' "answered Jean carefully trying to not offend it.

"Humph," replied the head grumpily, and then continued, "What was your question?"

"Huh?" answered Marie, her face a mask of confusion.

"You asked a question, I am here to answer." The head shot back.

"Well I don't remember asking you a question, but I do have one for you now," Marie stated twisting the now silver ring on her finger, "Who are you exactly?"

"What? Do you mean to tell me that I have not said?" the head asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes, I do mean to tell you that." Marie answered her hands dropping to her sides in frustration.

"I am Chrysippus, the keeper of the ring and scroll." The head quipped.

"You sure haven't done much of a job if I've got it, have you?" jibbed Marie.

"For your information, You were supposed to have the scroll right now. It is in The Plan." snapped Chrysippus.


	4. More of The Plan

CHAPTER 4…MORE OF THE PLAN… 

"The Plan?" Marie asked incredulously. "And what, may I ask, is The Plan?"

"The Plan…Ah, The Plan…" Chrysippus sighed, his facial expression melting into one of love. "The plan is something Maggie and I developed so you would be united with your sisters, when the time came for Maggie to relinquish her seat to the next Magna Mater."

"Whoa! Slow down! Stop! Reverse! What on earth are you talking about?" Marie interjected, her eyes wide with confusion.

"What do you mean "' What are you taking about?'" asked Chrysippus quizzically.

"Who is Maggie? What is the Magna Mater? Why is she relinquishing her seat? And who, exactly, are my sisters? Marie asked, throwing her hands into the air in a gesture of helpless confusion.

"Have you not read The Scroll?" Chrysippus asked, one eyebrow shooting upward rapidly.

"Of  course I have, but there was no mention of Maggie, or Magna Mater, or seat relinquishing, or any of that."

**~This chapter is by no means finished…stay tuned to see the rest….~**

**~also visit my other story on FictionPress.net/~bethnolan**


End file.
